


Restitution

by walkwithursus



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Documentary style, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: Nandor is determined to make up for the fact that he dropped Guillermo hundreds of feet out of the sky.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	Restitution

Guillermo sits on his wire cot in the closet bedroom under the stairs. His neck is in a brace, his left arm in a sling, and his right leg in a plaster cast up to the thigh. 

“So, after my master dropped me, I spent three days in the hospital. I have a broken femur, dislocated elbow, and I broke my neck.” 

Guillermo holds up a picture of an x-ray to the camera and points to the spinal cord. 

“It’s called a hang man’s fracture, which basically means the C2 vertebrae was cracked. That’s the second one down in your neck. Most people who get a hang man’s fracture don’t survive, so all things considered I was really lucky,” he trails off. “Yeah. Um. Really lucky.”

_______________________________________________________

“I feel bad about what happened to Guillermo."

Nandor is sitting on a large antique sofa, dressed in his usual finery as he addresses the camera in hushed tones. 

"I forget sometimes how fragile humans are. And they don’t heal quickly, either. One little fall and they have to be on bed rest for months. So he’s pretty much useless to me right now, which is unfortunate because things are really starting to pile up around the house.”

A clip plays showing literal bodies heaped in a pile in one of the various rooms of the vampire residence.

“Anyway, I want to make it up to him,” Nandor continues, tapping his hands excitedly against his knees, “so I have a little something special planned for this evening that I think he might enjoy.”

________________________________________________________

The camera follows Nandor’s figure from behind as he walks the length of the main hall. He stops under one of the curling staircases and knocks on the wall just outside Guillermo’s room. 

“Guillermo?”

Guillermo looks up from his book at Nandor’s voice. With his neck immobilized in the brace, he has to shift his entire upper body to do so. 

“Good evening, Master,” he says, setting the book to one side. His tone is subdued. “Is there something you needed?”

“No no, just checking on you. How are your injuries?” 

“The same,” Guillermo says a bit shortly, as though he’s tired of answering that question. “The doctors said it’s going to be at least six months before everything is fully healed, so you don’t have to keep asking.”

“Right, yes, I remember,” says Nandor. There’s an awkward pause. “Well, I was just thinking that since you can’t really attend to any of your usual duties, we could finally do that vampire movie marathon you’ve been talking about.”

Guillermo’s gaze flicks to the camera and back again. “Really?”

“Sure, why not?” says Nandor, shrugging his broad, cape-covered shoulders.

Guillermo wrestles with an expression of disbelief for a few moments before agreeing. “Um. Okay. Yeah, let’s do it." 

“Great.” Nandor eyes the tiny closet surroundings critically. “I was thinking perhaps we could do it somewhere else.”

The shot zooms in for a close-up of Guillermo's leg cast. “I’m not really supposed to move," he says slowly.

“I could carry you to my room,” Nandor suggests. “Or to the library? We could watch it in there.”

Guillermo’s expression clouds over. The producers play a flashback of the last time Nandor picked him up, only to drop Guillermo out of the sky from his arms. 

“No, I think I'm good where I am," Guillermo says.

“Okay, well, I guess we can just sit in here,” Nandor says reluctantly, inching forward into the cramped space. He looks extremely uncomfortable as he eventually sits beside Guillermo on the cot. Guillermo makes a meager attempt to shuffle over before grabbing his laptop.

“So, what movie do you want to start with?” Guillermo asks. 

“Twilight,” Nandor supplies automatically.

Guillermo raises his eyebrows but says nothing, his fingers typing away at the keyboard in front of him. Nandor watches with interest over his shoulder as he pulls the movie up. 

“Okay, it looks like we’re in luck. Twilight is on Netflix right now,” Guillermo announces. “Um, do you want the lights on or off?”

“Off,” says Nandor. 

There’s a pause as he presumably waits for Guillermo to get up and do the deed. When he realizes this isn’t going to happen, Nandor stands up and yanks the chain on the lamp himself, sending the little closet into semi-darkness. 

The camera zooms in as Nandor resumes his seat by Guillermo’s side. Their thighs are ever so slightly touching, Nandor’s dark trousers against the soft flannel of Guillermo’s pajama pants. Guillermo places the computer in between them, half on each of their legs, and presses a key. Blue light shines on both of their faces as the movie begins to play. 

________________________________________________________

The shot changes. Some amount of time has passed, because voices can now be heard coming from the laptop speakers, and a flickering yellow light bathes their faces. Guillermo’s eyes are closed, and he slowly sags against Nandor’s side. As Guillermo’s weight falls against him Nandor turns his head in surprise to gaze down at his sleeping familiar. Nandor looks to the camera next, his mouth open in a sort of helpless grimace, but he doesn’t move.

________________________________________________________

The next time the shot changes, the laptop screen has gone dark, and the camera has zoomed in on Nandor’s upper half. Guillermo is snoring gently against Nandor’s shoulder, his head positioned awkwardly due to the brace. 

“Guillermo has fallen asleep,” Nandor whispers into the lens. “It’s going to be daylight soon, but I don’t wish to disturb him.” 

At that moment Guillermo begins to stir, blinking blearily around the dark room. He adjusts his glasses on his nose and squints at Nandor’s profile. 

“Master...? What’s going on?”

“You fell asleep Guillermo,” Nandor explains, gently extricating his arm from underneath his familiar’s body. 

“I did?”

“Yes. You drooled all over my cape, see?.”

“I’m sorry,” Guillermo replies, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “You should have woken me up.”

“I didn’t think it was a good idea. The doctor said you needed lots of rest to heal. I thought letting you sleep would be best for your injuries.”

“Oh.” Guillermo meets Nandor’s concerned gaze for a fraction of a second before glancing away. “Thank you. Um, what time is it?” 

“Almost morning. I need to return to my coffin soon.”

“Oh, here, let me—” 

Guillermo lifts the laptop off of their knees and sets it aside. Nandor stands and stretches like a cat, his muscles undoubtedly stiff from remaining in one position for so long. 

“Do you need any help?” Guillermo asks from the cot, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

“No, no, I’ll be fine. You go back to sleep,” Nandor whispers, inching his way toward the exit. “Good night, Guillermo.”

“Good night, Master,” Guillermo replies. The camera lingers as Guillermo's gaze remains focused on the empty door frame long after Nandor has gone. 

_____________________________________________________

“All in all, I guess you could say the vampire movie marathon was a success,” says Nandor, sitting on his leather sofa once more as he addresses the camera. “Although, we only watched the one movie, and Guillermo fell asleep during the first half of it. Still, I think he had a good time. Oh, but to answer your question—” Nandor holds up a little black button with _Team Edward_ printed across it in red lettering, his grin stretching from ear to ear. “I had Guillermo pick this up for me at Hot Topic after the other night. Team Edward all the way, baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in documentary style and it was HARD. Nandor is absolutely Team Edward, in part because he _is_ Edward. Himbo Edward. No, I will not elaborate.


End file.
